monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 11
Monster Jam World Finals 11 was held on March 26-27, 2010 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This World Finals was controversial with mainly the drivers who actively expressed their disdain for how large the track was, with many trucks breaking or rolling over. Another thing talked about was the number of racing crashes, 5, compared to the normal 0-2, which left multiple trucks out, or damaged for freestyle. On the plus side however, this was the first World Finals where the championship race was between Tom Meents and Dennis Anderson. Track * Left - Double plateau jump with a step up ramp * Center - Fountain step up jump * Right - 30 foot tall trailer and double valley jump * Far end - Van stack and a box van Lineup #Advance Auto Parts Grinder - Lupe Soza #Air Force Afterburner - Damon Bradshaw #An Escalade - George Balhan #Amsoil Shock Therapy - Jon Zimmer (World Finals debut) #Avenger - Jim Koehler #Batman - John Seasock #Blue Thunder - Linsey Weenk #Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten #Captain's Curse - Alex Blackwell #El Toro Loco - Marc McDonald #Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson #Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock #Iron Man - Lee O'Donnell (World Finals debut) #King Krunch - David Smith (Last World Finals appearance) #Madusa - Madusa #Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents #Monster Mutt - Charlie Pauken #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candice Jolly #Nitro Circus - Cam McQueen #Spider-Man - Chad Tingler #Stone Crusher - Steve Sims #Superman - Chad Fortune #Taz - Adam Anderson #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Pablo Huffaker Special Paint Schemes *Avenger ran a special black and white paint scheme for the World Finals. *El Toro Loco ran a U.S. Air Force sponsorship *Maximum Destruction debuted its orange beadlocks *US Air Force Afterburner ran a "JB" on the side of the truck (in the memory of a crew chief who passed away in the off-season) *Blue Thunder ran a special new Ford design *Obsession debuted a new design *Non Competing *Madusa debuts a one-off Susan J. Colman Breast Cancer body *Non Competing *Mohawk Warrior debuts *Non Competing *Retro Grave Digger (Red) debuts *Non Competing *Retro Grave Digger (Blue) Debuts *Non Competing aveblk210a3.jpg Screenshot_20190411-182011.jpg|U.S. Air Force El Toro Loco Maximumdestruction.jpg|Max-D's orange beadlocks Screenshot_20190320-200948.jpg Screenshot_2018-11-29-17-48-43.png Danwfobsn209.jpg Screenshot 20190328-095003.jpg 90dbafbe-6b02-46b6-a8d5-5f79b52c572b.jpg 12246786_467068906835063_3648873560405209177_n.jpg 11998889_467068903501730_4478497408076991628_n.jpg World Finals Racing Racing Round 1 An Escalade vs. Spider Man Iron Man vs. King Krunch Avenger '''vs. Madusa (crashes) '''Stone Crusher '''vs. Captain's Curse (crashes) '''Gunslinger '''vs. Nitro Circus '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''Batman '''vs. Superman Monster Mutt vs. '''Bounty Hunter Racing Round 2 El Toro Loco '''vs. Spider Man Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. '''King Krunch Grave Digger '''vs. Avenger '''Amsoil Shock Therapy '''vs. Stone Crusher '''Gunslinger '''vs. Taz (wins but crashes and cannot return) '''Blue Thunder '''vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''Air Force Afterburner '''vs. Batman '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Bounty Hunter Racing Round 3 '''El Toro Loco '''vs. King Krunch (crashes) '''Grave Digger '''vs. Amsoil Shock Therapy Gunslinger vs. '''Blue Thunder Air Force Afterburner vs. Maximum Destruction Racing Semi Finals Grave Digger '''vs. El Toro Loco (crashes) Blue Thunder vs. '''Maximum Destruction Championship Race 'Grave Digger '''vs. Maximum Destruction Freestyle #'Monster Mutt - 39 ''' #An Escalade - 31 #Air Force Afterburner - 31 #Stone Crusher - 28 #Advance Auto Parts Grinder - 28 #Maximum Destruction - 28 #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 26 #Bounty Hunter - 26 #Iron Man - 25 #Avenger - 25 #Blue Thunder - 25 #Superman - 15 #Madusa - 12 #Spider Man - 12 #Grave Digger - 11 #Nitro Circus - 10 #Captain's Curse - 9 #Gunslinger - 8 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 8 #Amsoil Shock Therapy - 4 #Batman - 4 #Taz - 4 #El Toro Loco - DNF #King Krunch - DNF Encore For the encore, 10 (to celebrate 10 years of Monster-Jam World Finals) non-competing trucks freestyle encore (they were coined as "non-competing" trucks, as the judges did not rate the freestyles). Trucks are listed in the order that they freestyled. #Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten #The Patriot - Dan Rodoni #Wrecking Crew - Chris Bergeron (on Brutus) #Blue Thunder - Frank Krmel (crash) #Cult Energy Activator - Sean Duhon #Breast Cancer Awareness Madusa - Madusa (on El Matador) (crash) #Mohawk Warrior - George Balhan (official debut; also performed on the Obsession chassis) #Retro Grave Digger (Red) - Ryan Anderson (crash) #Retro Grave Digger (Blue) - Adam Anderson (crash) #Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson (crash) Other Awards *Donut – Chris Bergeron - Brutus - Detriot *Rookie – Ryan Anderson - Monster Mutt *Arena Wheelie – Ged Barcroft - Sheer Insanity - Edmonton *Stadium Wheelie – Paul Strong - Martial Law - Minneapolis *Arena Freestyle – Charlie Pauken - Grave Digger - Rosemont *Rising Star – Jeremy Slifko - Backdraft *Technician – Tommy Powers *Save – Adam Anderson - Taz - Jacksonville *Humanitarian – John Seasock - Batman, Frank Krmel - Blue Thunder, Charlie Benns - Pitbull, Lupe Soza - AAP Grinder, Kathy Wills - TNT, Dennis Anderson - Grave Digger *WOW Factor – Cam McQueen - Nitro Circus - Jacksonville *Crash Madness – Tom Meents - Maximum Destruction - Cardiff, Wales *Sportsman – Chris Bergeron *Extreme Air – Jon Zimmer - Ams Oil Shock Therapy - Houston *Stadium Freestyle – Jim Koehler - Avenger - Minneapolis *Team of the Year – Batman/Captain’s Curse (Seasock/Blackwell) *Fan-tastic – George Balhan Trivia * This is the only World Finals, so far where multiple trucks (in this instance, three: Batman, Taz, and Amsoil Shock Therapy) were given a freestyle score of 4, the lowest possible score, ending them up in The Doghouse. This World Finals also had the most single digit scores with 6. And the first 6 trucks that went out for freestyle crashed or broke about 30 seconds in. It is likely due to the controversially difficult freestyle track that caused this, as almost all either broke or crashed early in their runs. * The fastest qualifier was Marc McDonald in El Toro Loco. * George Balhan's new Mohawk Warrior truck's debut performance was actually on the Obsession chassis. Wrecking Crew was performed on Brutus' chassis as well, while being driven by Chris Bergeron, Brutus', at the time, regular driver. * This would be the very last show for An Escalade. * The Blue and Silver throwback Grave Digger truck would later turn into a full competition truck, known as Grave Digger the Legend driven by Adam Anderson, who also drove it during the encore. Grave Digger The Legend would go on to receive its own chassis for full time competition; for the encore, it was used on a green Grave Digger chassis. The truck was put on hold in 2015, but is planned to make a return in the future. * This World Finals tied with the most racing crashes with 5 (Madusa, Captain's Curse, Taz, King Krunch, and El Toro Loco). * Excluding El Toro Loco and King Krunch as they didn't compete in freestyle, the average freestyle score was only 18.59 for this World Finals event. * King Krunch missed freestyle due to extensive damage to the chassis and other components. El Toro Loco was originally thought to be repaired in-time for freestyle, however additional damaged was discovered after the initial repairs were complete. * The Special Susan J. Colman Breast Cancer Madusa truck was run on El Matador's chassis. * This World Finals featured the debuts, returns and final appearances of many trucks in the event. Iron Man, Advance Auto Parts Grinder and Amsoil Shock Therapy made their debuts at this World Finals. In addition it was Gun Slinger's first World Finals since 2005 (although this was also his final appearance) and Spider-Man's first since 2003. Taz, An Escalade, King Krunch and the original Blue Thunder all made their final appearances at the World Finals here as well. * Taz's crash would have a similar accident 7 years later by Eric Swanson's Obsessed against Tristan England's EarthShaker in the final round of the Double Down Showdown. * A Taz hood was placed against the tree the truck collided with during racing the year before during the Double Down track walk. * Monster Energy (Gordon) was planned to debut at the pit party, but the truck is not finished and pulls from the field of displays. * The blue dice marked a return for this event but it was never knocked down. Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) *Aces High *Airborne Ranger *Airborne Ranger Too *Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) *Brute Force *Burnin' Money *Crashmaster *Cult Energy Activator* *El Matador*** *Excaliber *Extinguisher *General Hazzard *Get Er Done *Ground Pounder *Heart Breaker *Incinerator *Susan J. Colman breast cancer awareness Madusa* *Martial Law *Maverik Monster Trakker *McGruff *Obsessed *Obsession** *The Patriot* *Pitbull *Play'n For Keeps *Pure Adrenaline (Ride Truck) *Robo Machine *Scarlet Bandit* *Screamin' Demon *Sheer Insanity *Shell Camino *Shocker *Sin City Crusher *Stone Crusher Ride *Storm Damage *Terminator *Time Flys *TNT *Tropical Thunder *Virginia Giant *Wrecking Crew* *XXX ** *= these trucks did perform for during the 10 truck encore; though were still "non-competing" since their freestyles were not scored. *** **= This truck was actually used for Mohawk Warrior's debut performance during the encore). *** ***= This truck was actually used for Breast Cancer Madusa's Perforcmance Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2010 events